bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Izanagi (Corpse)
Izanagi '(イザナギ, ''Man Who Invites), famed as "The God Speed Fist" in life, is a deceased shinigami who was assassinated by Morgiana Kurokami and now resides in Jizo Bosatsu's Inner World. Traits and Personality Izanagi stands at 6'2" and posseses a muscularly lean body, perfected from his many years of martial arts practice. He has light blue, almost faded, colored hair that is kept at a short length. Izanagi can usually be found in the same attire in which he was killed; which consists of a standard black trench coat and a pair of black combat pants with a black zippered vest. He typically had this cut high to show the majority of his abdomen as well as being found in a pair of sunglasses, often raising eyebrows at how he comes with a new pair everytime he is summoned, despite the glasses being broken in nearly every fight. Izanagi is fully aware that he has been killed by Morgiana and often disobeys any of her direct orders. This is even more evident when facing a female in combat as he thinks of himself as a gentleman and refuses to harm a woman. Although, this rule is broken if the opponent still wishes to kill his'' ''"Master" after several attempts to persuade them otherwise, as he would cease to exist as well. Synopsis Powers and Abilities '''Great Spiritual Energy: Master Hand-to-Hand Specialist: By utilizing the properties of yin and yang in order to focus his spiritual energies around his body, Izanagi was able to draw out every ounce of his power. His attack style consisting of incredibly fast movements and strikes using spiritual energy in order to reinforce all of his punches, kicks, and other strikes. By coating any part of his body with spiritual energy and thrusting it forward, Izanagi is capable of producing an emission of energy that can blast apart large objects with ease. Enhanced Strength: He was able to produce such ferocious punches they were considered to be "The Spear That Could Pierce Anything" and kicks that were capable of deflecting almost any attack launched at him. Even a little bit of force from one of his attacks are able to cause an opponent's bones to shake violently upon clashing. It was his strength coupled with his speed and martial arts skills, that made Izanagi so fearful. Zanpakuto Oikaze (追い風, Tailwind) is the name of Izanagi's zanpakuto. It sealed state is in the form of a standard katana with a hilt wrapped in what seems like burned bandages. Aside from that oddity, there are no other distinguishing features. Shikai: Released with the command "Whistle", Oikaze in its entirety disperses into a gust of wind that wraps around Izanagi in the form of a tornado before shrinking back down into two smaller cyclones as it then re-appears as a pair of black gloves on Izanagi's fists. : Shikai Special Ability: Oikaze grants Izanagi an inhuman increase in speed. However, this increase is rather insignificant in the first stages of release, but quickly shows its true power as the fight drags on as his speed becomes nearly impossible to track through standard methods. Oikaze also increase all of Izanagi's senses by a large degree, allowing him to be able to out maneuver most opponents with ease. With this new found increase in speed, Izanagi is able to take on a number of opponents simultaneously by creating several physical copies of himself. Despite these benefits, Oikaze does not grant its user an increase in physical strength, causing Izanagi to rely on his already large amount of physical power, to defeat his opponents. ::Hitonami (人波, Stampede): The only named technique of Oikaze. This allows Izanagi to splits his body into four clones with equal mass and power to attack the enemy. Though the clones follow the command of the original body, they can also judge the situation of the fight autonomously. [[Bankai|'Bankai']]: Oikaze Kōkyō (追い風交響, Tailwind Symphony): Is Izanagi's Bankai. Category:Shinigami Category:Deceased Category:Male Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Characters Category:Original Character Category:Inner World Resident Category:Inner World Residents Category:Rogue Shinigami